dancelifefandomcom-20200215-history
Flamenco
Flamenco is a traditionally Spanish dance, but it's believed to have roots in many different cultures. Flamenco can be split into two categories: classical flamenco and regional Spanish dances. History Flamenco's origins can be traced to the gypsies that arrived at the Iberian Peninsula in the fifteenth century, presumably from Iran and Egypt, among other countries. Flamenco gained popularity during the early nineteenth century, spreading across Europe. Cafes in which Flamenco dancers and musicians entertained the diners were opening by the late 19th century, and some flamenco pieces began to be turned into operas or ballets. Perhaps the final important stage in flamenco's development was when the Spanish dictator Franco made it Spain's national dance style. Franco's government used it for propaganda purposes, as well as to attract tourists to Spain. By the time he died in 1975, Flamenco had firmly established itself in the dance world. Attire For a Spanish dance class, a student will usually wear a leotard of any sort, socks or tights (tights are more common) and put their hair up in a bun. They will wear flamenco shoes, which are black, high-heeled, and have a relatively hard sole and heel to assist the student in stamping. They will also wear the traditional flamenco skirt: long and black, moderately slim-fit, made of a heavy material so it moves correctly, with a frill at the end that is red inside. However, higher-level students may have a skirt that has a long train at the back, while looking like the 'normal' flamenco skirt in all other aspects. They may also have a skirt which is just black, has only a very small frill and is slightly shorter and lighter than their regular one for regional dances. They will in many cases have different shoes for the regional dances too. Some dances are performed in character shoes, which are softer and have a lower, wider heel, as well as being made of fabric instead of leather. Their strap is typically elastic instead of clasped, like it is with flamenco shoes. Other regional dances may require shoes that resemble jazz shoes or black ballet shoes. Castanets are another essential part of a student's attire/equipment. Castanets are hand-held percussion instruments, made of two wooden halves that can be clicked together. While they are used mostly for regional dances, featuring only in two specific types of classical flamenco, they have become a key part of the curriculum of the Spanish Dance Society. Some dances require props, such as a jacket, an apron for regional dances, a fan, or a scarf. Costumes will generally be a more decorative version of this basic setup that is required for classes and may include jewelry such as earrings. Large flowers stuck in a bun are also a common ornament, with the Spanish Dance Society using different coloured roses to tell apart students when they are taking examinations. For these examinations, students must wear a long-sleeved, v-necked black leotard, black tights and their usual skirt and shoes. A red rose is used for the first student, number two receives a yellow one, and, if there is a third person, they will be given a purple or white rose. Dance A flamenco dance is a combination of arm movements, complex stamping and other footwork, more, smaller elements such as clapping and turns, and in some cases, castanets, or use of props like a scarf or a fan. The skirt is also often used as prop in dances, with the dancer holding it along the seams near the frill. The nature of the dance dictates how these things are combined. Zapateado dances can focus almost exclusively on footwork, whereas other dances can include very little footwork, favouring the grace of braceo (the flamenco equivalent of a ballet port de bra). Most dances however, combine these two main aspects, sometimes adding in prop use, to create something that is intricate, elegant and powerful. The soft-shoe regional dances usually require the dancer to play castanets throughout, and are lighter and bouncier than their regional or classical flamenco-shoe counterparts. The Spanish Dance Society constructs the syllabus of their classes like this: * 2 or more palillos (castanet) exercises * A braceo exercise * 2 zapateado exercises * A palmas (clapping) exercise * A vueltas (turns) exercise * A pas de bas exercise which combines castanets and footwork These- plus performance ability- form the key components of every dance. The syllabus also includes: * A sevillanas dance- a partner dance with castanets- from the second year onwards * 2-3 dances of which the student must pick one to perform for the exam